Admit Your Feelings (Adopted)
by Lightingspirit2
Summary: Jack loves Kim. Kim loves Jack. But, the thing is, they won't admit it. Even if things/someone distracts them. Follow their journey to admitting their true feelings. Xx Jace Millie Eddie/Kelsey. Under new management in other words I adopted it
1. Chapter 1: Memories & Old Friends

**Admit Your Fellings**

**Chapter 1: Memories & Old Friends**

**Hey people! I'm baaack! And I decided, why not try to do 2 fics at once? Lol enjoy please!**

**Kim's POV**

"Jack, put me down!" I screamed. My best friend, Jack Brewer, and maybe even my crush was carrying me bridal style to the ocean. He was running! We were at the beach celebrating Jack and I's 10th anniversary. No, not the relationship kind! Just a friendship anniversary. Nobody knew when Jack and I met, except for our moms.

Jack was chuckling, "What's the magic word Kimmy?" He asked in a baby voice. I hate the name Kimmy, always have and always will.

"Please?" I tried but he shook his head. "Pretty please?" I tried again. Nope. I kept on trying but, I never got it right. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched.

"Okay, Kimmy." He replied. Finally, Jack put me down and I heard a SPLASH! Oh. My. God. He put me down in the water!

Jack joined me in the water and we splashed around for a while. It was so much fun.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jack and I finally went back to the sand and we lay down on a towel. I shook my head. "Remember when we first met? 10 years ago? When we were 5?" He asked.

"Of course I did!" I answered

"Think about it." I did as I was told.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was entering my kindergarten class with my mom. It's scary! We entered the room and my mom told me, "Go ahead sweetie, meet some new friends." I nodded my head. Mom went to talk to the teacher, Mrs. Briggs, I think. My mind kept on wondering what it would feel like to be in a classroom. Aha! I found some cute boy! He has brown, luscious, hair with two moles, and chocolate eyes. He connected his eyes with mine. His mom was beside him. They look nothing alike. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes._

_I walked up to him and waved, "Hi, my name is Kim. What's yours?" I was feeling so nervous._

_"I'm Jack. 'Sup?" He answered. I was blushing so deeply. He was very kind._

_"Are you nervous? I am." I asked._

_"Not really." He smiled. I smiled back._

_"That's cool, Jack."_

_We started a conversation about what we like. Music, dance, movies, and other stuff. His mom listened for a minute then walked away to find my mom._

_"Do you like karate?"_

_"Yeah. Listen, I like you. Want to be best friends?" He said he liked me!_

_"I'd love to." I bit my lip._

_We kept on talking until Mrs. Briggs said, "It's time for class." We waved to our parents and they left._

_Jack and I took a seat beside each other. This is going to be a good year, I thought,_

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

I still don't get it. Wait a minute, he said he liked me! Now, I get it! "Is it how you said you liked me?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You were supposed to say, 'l like you too.' But, it's okay."

Gosh, I'm so stupid. "Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kim?" He replied.

"You don't have to answer but, do you like me only as a friend or more than a friend." I was practically shaking.

**Jack's POV**

What should I say? That I like her more than a friend? But if we get together, then break up, our friendship might get worse. Kim was waiting for an answer.

"Uhh, could I answer that another time?" I finally managed to say. She hung her head down and nodded. Now, I feel bad. I was about to say something when I heard, "Jack?" the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like… Megan! She used to be my friend for a while. (A/N Megan is played by Leo Howard's real girlfriend, Micayla Johnson)

"Megan? Is that you?" I stood up and walked around her. Wow, she looks beautiful with her long brown hair, dark blue eyes, and her outfit. I noticed Kim look up. She looks sad.

"Hi. I'm Kim." The blonde managed to say. I knew there was a lot of tension going on here. Oh uh.

"Yup, it's me," Megan looked at Kim. "Jackie!" She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. Whoa. I got surprised on what she did next. She kissed me! As in, full on the LIPS.

Kim stood up and walked away. Actually, she ran away. From, me. On our 10th friendship anniversary. Megan's okay but, Kim is better. I pulled away after 8 seconds into the kiss.

"What the heck, Megan!? Can't you see that I'm here enjoying my time with Kim!?" I was furious at Megan. She just shrugged.

"But I thought you still like me. Oh well, I'll shut up now and leave you alone," With that, Megan walked away but she stopped midtrack. "And, I'm sorry." She looked at me with a sad expression. I sighed while she walked away. You see, I used to like Megan but then I met Kim. We were little kids back then!

Now, I have to find Kim. But first, let me change. I got changed into a dark blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny (not too skinny, though) jeans, and dark blue Supras.

I looked everywhere; the dojo, mall, Seaford High, even her house. But, I couldn't find her. A thought came into my head, the park dum-dum, Oh, right! When Kim and I were little, we used to go to a park called, "Seaford Navel Park", it got named 'Navel' because this dumb guy got a scar by swimming with a dolphin, and somehow he got famous. I rolled my eyes.

I jogged over to Seaford Navel Park. There were couples everywhere. And I mean it. There was a tall girl, maybe 5'7" who has dark brown, straight, and long hair which is in a French braid. She has light green eyes. Then there was her boyfriend, a short guy, probably 5'4". He has blonde short hair with the blue eyes Kim has. Now it shot me. That guy is Kim's brother! They were kind of a weird couple. The one where the girl is taller than the guy. I passed by other couples, some making out, and most holding hands while walking around. I wish that would be me and Kim, I thought. Wait, what did I just say?! Okay, nevermind. Suddenly, I saw a short, blonde girl. She was sitting on a bench, taking selfies. I walked closer and soon realized…it's Kim! Oh thank goodness. That took about an hour and a half.

I poked her shoulder and she looked up. She put her iPhone5 away so I can explain. Here goes nothing.

"Kim? Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know Megan would do that," I started. She nodded her head as if saying she's fine. "It's just that, while we were best friends, I met Megan. We met in 2nd grade. Want to hear why I left you for a while?" I asked.

"Sure. I have time." She answered.

"Okay. Well, the thing is, we got separated into different table groups' right?" She nodded. "Megan was beside me and we just started talking. She was still a purple belt back then and I was about to earn my black belt. When we were in the middle of talk about her gymnastics, I looked over at you, and you did not look happy. I remember that face," I stopped to make a mimick of her sad/angry/I want to kill you face. Kim laughed. Then, I started to laugh. When we stopped I continued, "Then Brody (A/N Brody is played by Billy Unger) started talking to you and…I…Got Jea…lous," Kim widened her eyes. Oh, no. Did I just say that? I slapped myself.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." Kim suggested. I nodded my head.

Why did I say I was jealous?

**How did you like that? Was it good? Review,follow,favourite. You can suggest some ideas or stuff. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Spill Out

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 2: Secrets Spill Out**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin't It.**

**Kim POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- I threw my alarm clock to the wall which made a loud 'thud. I checked my iPhone5 to see what time it was. 6:14am. Enough time for me to get ready. Seriously, girls take a lot of time. I walked to my personal bathroom and I hopped into the shower and sang 'Had Me Hello' by Olivia Holt. She's my role model, idol, and my 2nd most favourite person in the world. The first one is…..JA-my mom! Yeah, my mom! No, I'm kidding. It's Jack. Sorry Mom. I hopped out of the shower and, I walked to my walk-in closet and decided what to wear. There are at least…12…16…24 outfits inside.

Outfit #1: sky blue tee, black skinny jeans, and blue Supras'. It'll look like I'm a female version of Jack.

Outfit #2: light purple dress that goes mid-thigh, black sparkly purse, and black stilettos'. Too girly! I don't know why my mom even got me this… Oh right, for Prom.

Outfit #3: black blazer, gray office pants, whi- Stop! It's to office-y.

13 outfits later…

Nope. Still nothing to wear. I took a quick glance at my clock, 6:43am, holy Hannah! I'm going to be late! I have one more outfit.

Outfit #16: Blue floral top, black skinny jeans, and dark blue converse. Perfect. I look normal.

I then put on some makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and I even straightened my hair. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, which was an apple. My iPhone5 made a sound, I pulled it out and it said, "Kim, I'm really sorry about Megan. She used to like me and I used to like her so, she thought I still like her. -Jack" Wait, so Jack used to like Megan? Well, that was years ago, not now.

I texted back, "it's fine. I'll be waiting for you in 3 minutes. –Kim"

I said my goodbyes and waited for Jack. Ever since we started 5th grade, we promised each other that we would walk to school and home together. While I was waiting, I used my iPhone5 and went on Instagram.

My username is xxkimgurlxx and Jack's is jackblackbelt. I saw that Jack posted a new picture. OMG. He posted pictures of us yesterday when we were at the beach! We were hugging and smiling. That's cute. On the picture where we were hugging, his caption was, with xxkimgurlxx at the beach yesterday on our 10th friendship anniversaryJ love you lots!, aww! There were 1156 likes and 24 comments, one was, OMG, xxkimgurlxx you are so lucky! Jack is so kind and cute! Wait, there was one more picture. He is dead. I thought. It was a picture of me getting dropped into the water! I am dead, not him! Jack has 14k followers but, I have 15k. Aha! I scrolled down my photo album and saw a picture of Jack looking terrified when a clown comes! It was on his 15th birthday. Time for payback. I went back on Instagram and posted it, with a caption saying, jackblackbelt getting owned by a clown. #funny, I smiled to myself. Good job, Kim.

After 2 minutes, it received 203 likes and 5 comments. A few were like, Nice jackblackbelt, you're such a man lol. That was from swasomejerryyo, also known as our friend, Jerry Martinez, the dumb was from Jack, himself, not funny, Kim! Why'd you do that? Haha. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"ONE SECOND!" I screeched. I grabbed my backpack, threw my apple away, and went down the stairs to open the door. Jack was matching me today. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a sign that says, "YOU MAD, GIRL?" Haha, instead of BOY it's, GIRL. Anways, he was also wearing black skinny jeans, and his dark blue Supras'. I just noticed that he has these sunglasses that make him look cuter-Stop it Kim! He's just your friend. But, he's staring at me too! Oh, well.

Before I said something, he spoke up, "Why'd you post it?" He had a tone in his voice that I recognize. Oh uh. When Jack gets mad, he usually beats someone up. I gulped.

"Well, 1, you posted a picture of me getting dropped into the water. And 2, I just wanted too." I managed to say. Jack calmed down. Thank you lord, I thought.

"Okay, whatever. At least we're even," He shrugged. "Let's get going, Kim." We walked outside and I locked the door. For the first 5 minutes, we were walking in silence. At last, Jack said, "I'm really sorry about Megan."

Aww, he's apologizing! I can't stay mad at him! The longest time I had stayed mad at Jack was about…3 minutes. Yup. "It's okay. I mean, I understand if you still like her." I crossed my arms. We had just crossed 15th Avenue. School is just 1 block away.

"What? N-no, I don't like her. You think I do?" He looked at me as if I was dumb.

"Obviously. Come on, admit it. She's really pretty." Who is saying all these sentences? Oh right, me.

"Fine, I'll admit that you ….are prettier than…Megan." He said. Wait, did he just say I'm p-pret-tier? Yeah, right. He's just saying that to make me feel better.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. I hugged Jack. Whenever I'm in his arms, I feel protective. I don't know why. Oh, maybe because I have a crush on him! No, really? We pulled away after 2 minutes –which felt like 3 years – because it was already 7:22am. Oh lord, we're late!

"C'mon, Kim! We're late! School starts in 3 minutes!" Jack exclaimed. We looked at each other, nodded our heads, and ran.

We ran the whole 1 block. When we arrived, people were staring at us. Probably because we were running. It was 7:26am, 4 more minutes until school starts. As usual, we walked to our lockers, and got our stuff. Jacks locker is 3 lockers to my right. I did my combination, which I keep forgetting. I got my stuff for homeroom. On the corner of my eye, I see Donna Tobin and her little crew crowding Jack. Donna and the D-girls (the name for their crew) were wearing slutty clothes. Again. Donna and 1 D-girl was wearing their cheerleader uniforms, with the skirt 2cm short. I was on the cheerleader squad but, Donna was a captain. I walked to over to them.

"Hi, Jack! Want to come to my house later?" Donna said seductively. You see, the D-girls are the most popular girls in school. What they do is they make out with another boy, break up with them, then add them on the "Hot Boys" list.

"Uhh…no thanks. I have to help Kim with…" Jack was stuttering. He hates Donna but Donna loves him. I needed to help him.

"A science project! I'm growning a bean. (A/N Notice something? Name the episode and you'll get a shoutout next chapter)" I finished for him. Jack gave me a thank-you smile. I smiled back.

"I have to help her grow a bean." Jack said. Donna and her slutty friends gave me a death glare then, stomped away. I high-fived Jack. "Thanks for saving me, Kim"

"No problem," I answered. "Anyways, are you actually going to help me grow a bean?" I asked.

Jack thought for a minute, "Want me to?" He finally said. Science is Jack's best subject. So yes, I need his help!

"Yes, please! My bean is dying!" I answered. BRINGG! BRINGG! Time for homeroom. Jack and I have every single class together except for one before Lunch. I had Math and he has Drama. We both walked to Mrs. Caldero's room.

**Jack POV**

Kim and I walked to homeroom talking about what we should do to her bean. I couldn't help but think, did I actually say she was prettier than Megan? Wow. Nice move Jack. My conscience said. But it's true! She is prettier than Megan. Whatever you say, loverboy.

"Jack? Jack? Jack!" Kim was yelling in my ear. I looked at her. She looks gorgeous in her outfit today.

I jumped up. "What the heck was that for?" I asked while rubbing my right ear.

"Uhh, let's see. For daydreaming while we were talking about my bean which is dying, and for being you." Kim teased. Ooh, feisty, Jack likey. We entered the room and went to our seats in the back.

"You're mean, Kimmy. I'm not talking to you." I turned away, hoping that Kim would apologize. Kim widened her eyes.

Instantly, she apologized, "Jack, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I'm too dumb to realize that I like you." She was speaking to fast.I looked at Kim and she has the same face as mine.

Did Kim just say she likes me?

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 3: Drama**

**Here's another chappie! And the winner is:DreamForever13! Congratulations!**

**Kim's POV**

Oh. My. God. I just confessed to Jack that I like him! We both had the same faces which say, What just happened? I quickly turned away. He was just too cute!

"Kim, did you jus-" Jack was interrupted by Donna waving at him. I forgot that Donna was in homeroom, English, and Science with us. "Uhh, hey Donna, what's up?" He asked.

Donna put one hand on her hip, "I came here to see you, Jackie," Does Donna even know that Jack hated the name Jackie? Jack immediately went angry.

"Donna, you don't have the rights to call me Jackie!" He yelled at her. Donna looked scared. I snickered, and Donna seemed to notice, so she gave me a death glare. I stopped.

"Now, now, Jackie. Don't get too mad." I teased. The thing is, Jack's mother and I, are the only ones who can call him "Jackie". Jack calmed down again. Wow, you are good. I thought.

Donna gave me a glare, "How come that," She pointed at me, "Can call you Jackie and not me?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Jack asked. I gave Donna a wave.

"Buh'bye, Donna," I said. But she didn't listen to me. Instead, Donna gave Jack a flirty smile.

"You're really going to stay with that?" She asked. Sheesh, can't that girl learn my name!? It's Kim you, moron.

"Okay, Donna. First of all, 'that'is Kim, so frickin' learn her name!" Jack stood up for me. I gave him a warm smile. He smiled back so I can see his perfect, white teeth, "And second, Yes, I'm going to stay with Kim! I don't like you! You're such a stupid and slutty whore!" Jack finished. By now, everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care. He was Jack. Jack Brewer. I can't believe Mrs. Caldero isn't here yet. It's already 7:34. The longest 4 minutes of my life. Donna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Then, she stomped away to join her friends.

"Yo, Jack. Why'd you reject Donna? She's like the hottest girl in school, man!" Jerry exclaimed. Jerry was addicted to girls, so every time a pretty girl walks by, he says, "What it do, girl?" and usually the girl walks away.

"One, she called Kim 'that' two, she's made out with almost every guy in school, and three, she's not my type!" Jack looked at me when he said, "she's not my type!" Is he saying he likes me? No, probably not.

"We'll talk about what I said later at lunch." I decided. I still don't know why I blurted out that I like him. Jack nodded.

Mrs. Caldero finally walked in after the gang, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Johnson (A/N made the last name), Grace O'Doherty, Kelsey Vargas, and Julie Montes (A/N made the last name too). Julie was Milton's girlfriend. Jerry and Grace like each other but, won't admit it. And Eddie and Kelsey like each other but, won't admit it too. They waved at me, Jack, and Jerry, then sat at the seats closest to us. We were all trained at the Bobby Wasabi dojo except for Grace, Kelsey, and Julie.

"Good morning, class. How was your weekend?" She asked. The class didn't say anything, "Oh well, I bet you had a nice weekend. Anyways, today we have a new student. She is from Colorado, and I need you to respect her. Please welcome, Megan Starr!" I gulped. Megan? As in I-kissed-Jack Megan? Oh uh. I looked over at Jack. He had an I'm-sorry look. I mouthed, "It's fine. Don't worry." He just nodded.

A brunette walked from the doorway to the front of the class. Then, she started to speak, "Hi. My name is Megan. I was born in Colorado and raised there until we moved here to Seaford when we were 6. I stayed here for 3 years then, my family decided to move back to Colorado. Your classmate, Jack Brewer," Megan looked at Jack, "used to be my best friend from 2nd to 4th grade. In Colorado, I became a first degree black belt," She looked at Jack again. Maybe she was trying to impress him. Yeah right. "and a level 4 gymnast." Megan looked at me this time. I'm already in level 8. Sheesh. "Every Friday, my family has a "Friday Pizza Frenzy" where my brothers, sisters, and I make different pizzas. Then, our mom and dad taste it, and the winner gets $10. That's a few things about me and what I like to do." Megan finished. Only Mrs. Caldero and 4 people clapped. Excluding Jack and I.

"Megan, why don't you sit in front of Kim? See the girl in the blonde?" Mrs. Caldero suggested. I plastered a fake smile on my face and waved. "That way, you can catch up with Jack. Since, she is beside him." NOOO! I don't want her here!

Megan took a seat in front of me. She was going to stay there for 5 months. I hope I stay alive. Megan gave me a wave and said to Jack, "Hey Jack, how's your day?"

"It's been going well." Jack answered. I think Megan still likes Jack. I don't know.

"That's great. Anyways, my family stopped by this morning and your parents said that you have to start walking with me," She stopped to look at me. Why do so many people hate me!? "alone." She finished. So, what? Now, I have to start walking by myself? No way.

"Uhh, but I'm walking with Kim." He said. You tell her, Jack!

"No. Your parents said that you have to stop, and walk with me instead. Isn't that what you wanted?" Megan batted her eyelashes. Clearly, Jack hates it when girls do that. He was looking at me.

"Jack, go ahead. Walk with her. I know you have a lot to catch up on." I answered.. I want Jack to stay with me, but he has to obey his parents.

"Fine, but only for you, Kimmy." He finally decided. Megan turned back to her seat and did a happy dance. Mrs. Caldero started to write on the chalkboard. I sighed.

**Jack's POV**

I was at my locker getting my stuff for Drama. Does Megan seriously have to move back here? So far, Megan was in every class with me except for one. She had Math. I had Science with Kim. I was living a happy teenager life until Megan came. Kim was my dream girl, but Megan thinks that she's my dream girl. For once, I hate being hot. I walked into Drama where I saw, the one and only, Megan Starr.

"Hey, Jackie!" She looked around. I hate the name Jackie! "Where's Kim? She asked.

"Kim's at Math. This is the only class we don't have together." I answered. I walked to my seat, at the back. Megan looked surprised and sat down at the seat beside me.

"Oh, I didn't know." She acted so innocent. What happened to the Megan I knew? "Anywho, do you have anyone to go to the Valentine dance to?"

I forgot about the Valentine dance. It's this Friday. I want to ask Kim but, I just don't have the nerves. "No. I forgot about it." I answered.

Megan looked happy, "Oh! Well, I was wondering if we could go together?" She asked. I finally gave up.

"Fine." I muttered. I wonder how I should I explain this to Kim. And Kim should explain why she said she likes me. I thought. Megan turned back to her seat and started doodling. I took a quick glance and it wrote, "Megan Starr + Jack Brewer = LOVE" Seriously, she's crazy about me.

The Drama teacher, Mr. Frakozski, walked in. I sighed.

Let's see how Kim will handle this.

**Kim's POV**

"You're going to the Valentine Dance with… M-Megan?" I stuttered. I can't believe what Jack just said. He agreed to go to the dance with Megan! Now, I'm not in the mood for talking.

"Well, yeah. I'm really sorry, it's just, you said we…had a lot to catch up on." He replied. Jack looked sorry. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

Jack and I walked to the Cafeteria in silence. When we got there, the lineup was long. Good thing I brought my own lunch.

I looked at Jack and he had packed his own lunch too. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were waiting for us at Table 8. They saved seats for Jack and I, which is always beside each other.

"What's up, girl?" Grace asked. I gave her a I'll-tell-you-later look. She nodded. I sat down and started eating. I packed Mac and Cheese, yogurt, milk chocolate, and an apple pie. A cheerleader needs to stay healthy! Just then, Donna and her best D-girl, Carrie walked by. We looked up.

"What do you want now, Donna?" Jack asked. I hope it's not flirting with Jack again.

"I came here to see Kim," Why would Donna want me? She looked at me. "You're off the squad." Donna finished. What!? I'm off the cheerleader squad!? This is the worst day ever.

"Why?" I asked.

"Really? You're asking why? It's because you're stupid and a horrible cheerleader. Everybody agrees with me." Donna said. Carrie nodded and smirked.

"Okay, you know what? I've had enough of you." I stood up so, I am face-to-face with Donna. "You still don't remember I'm a second degree black belt, huh? Or a level 7 gymnast? Donna, you're the stupid one. Not me." Donna and Carrie looked scared. It's working Kim. "And, not everybody agrees. Grace and Kelsey are on the squad but, they don't think I'm stupid or a horrible cheerleader," Grace and Kelsey nodded. "Anyways, let me tryout again after school today and if all of the cheerleader says, I'm not stupid, then I'm back in. You're not the boss of me, Donna Tobin." I finally finished. By now, ¾ of the cafeteria was looking at me and Donna.

"Fine, Crawford. But only this time." Donna and Carrie walked away. I sat back down. The gang looked shocked. I just shrugged and continued to eat. Phew, that was close.

**Soooo, did ya like it? I hope so! On every chapter, I'll ask for 5 or more reviews before I do the next one. Favourite, and follow please!**

**Question: Should I continue "Is This Love At First Sight? A Jack and Kim love story"?\**

**Answers: Yes, No, It's up to you.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pre-Tryout

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 4: The Pre-Tryout**

**Hey, hey, hey! How's it doin, partner? Did you watch the McKrupnicks? It was ah-mazing! Lol, there'll be an important author's note at the end. Btw, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Here's chapter 4: The pre-tryout. Dun. Dun. Dunn. If you don't get anything, PM me J**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. KICKIN'. IT. *Wipes tears***

**Kim's POV**

The rest of lunch was silent. Well, for me, because I was the only one not speaking. On the corner of my left eye, I could see Megan sitting with…Donna Tobin!? I bet Megan's the replacement for me. I nudged Jack playfully and pointed to Donna's table. He just shrugged, then turned back to his seat.

I can't help but think, Why did Jack agree to go with Megan?

**-Line Break: Last period-**

The pre-tryout is in 13 minutes. I still don't get why Donna just comes up and says, "Kim, you're off the cheerleader squad." Jack, Jerry, Milton, Grace, and I were at our last period, English. Our teacher, Mr. Parkhurst, was writing on the chalkboard.

It was something about…Pronunciation keys? Nope. Grammar? Nope. Ughh, it's our homework. We have to write a 4-page essay about someone else you know really well. I was thinking about Jack. I've known him since we were 4 (A/N On Chapter 1, it said they were 5. Well, you turn 5 in Kindergarten and they were in Kindergarten.). Then, 2 years later, we met Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, and Grace. 1 year later, we met Julie and Milton.

Mr. Parkhurst finished writing and pushed up his glasses. He turned around and started saying, "Class, as you can see, your homework today is- BRINGG! BRINGG!" He got interrupted by the bell. My savior! Everyone laughed. But then, Mr. Parkhurst continued, "Your homework today is to write a 4-page detailed essay about someone you know. Make sure you check your spelling and grammar. It is due in 2 weeks. Class dismissed."

As soon as he stopped talking, it erupted. Girls (the popular ones) were squealing about shopping, jocks were excited and talking about Erika Olson's party. Erika is a Sophomore, like us, and her parents are on business trips, so she's throwing a wild party. With drinks. Erika is a popular girl but, she's not the slutty kind. Like Donna Tobin. She's also on the cheerleader squad. Jack got invited but, I don't think he's going. Anyways, the nerds –excluding Milton- were sharing ideas for their Reading For Fun club. Only the nerds join. And us, the average kind, were just packing up our stuff.

"Yo, Jack, are you going to Erika's party?" asked Jerry. He wasn't invited. Jack looked up.

"Nah, I don't drink," Jack answered. That's the Jack I know! "Kim, who are you writing for the essay?" He asked me. I'm going to tease him.

"I'm thinking…Brad Wolfe, he's kinda cool," I started. Jack widened his eyes.

"But, you barely know him!" He cried. Grace, and Milton were snickering. They know that I'm kidding. Meanwhile, Jerry looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"It's you, dope." I finished. Jack sighed in relief. "I'll write about you too." Then, he shot up.

"Wait, isn't your pre-tryout today?" He asked. What's up with the 20 questions?

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm on my way there," I carried. my backpack over my shoulder. "You comin' Grace?"

"Sure, let me get ready." Grace said. She got ready and we headed to the gymnasium. Just then, Jack spoke up.

"Wait! Can I come?" Jack, Milton, and Jerry caught up to us. I looked to Grace and she nodded.

"Fine. Just, don't embarrass me." I answered. We walked to the gym and by the time we were there, the cheerleaders were stretching in their P.E. uniforms. I usually wear a blue sports bra, with black cycling short shorts. The boys sat on the bench while Grace, Kelsey, and I get ready.

"You excited, girl?" Kelsey asked me. I shrugged. We changed into our P.E. uniforms. Grace was wearing a purple sports bra with black yoga pants, Kelsey was a white, tight shirt, with black cycling short shorts. By the time we got out, I saw Donna and a brunette who looks familiar talking to Jack. I walked over to Jack and sat down beside him. Jack stared at me. I slapped his face playfully. The brunette was…Megan! I knew it! She's my replacement.

"So, Jack. Pick me up at 7:30pm 'kay?" Megan asked.

"Sure." Jack muttered.

"Kim, are you ready?" Donna asked while acting so nice. I nodded. Donna blew her whistle. The cheerleaders circled around her. "So today, Kim will be trying out again to stay in the cheerleader squad. If more cheerleaders agree to let her stay, then she's staying. Otherwise, the new girl, Megan will be in her place." She explained. The girls nodded and sat down on the bleachers. Donna, Carrie, and Megan sat at a table. Kelsey gave me a thumbs-up and Grace mouthed, Good luck. I smiled.

Time to show off.

**Jack's POV**

The thing is, I want to see Kim do gymnastics. That's why I wanted to come here. Jerry and Milton always agree with me. I wonder where Eddie is. He calls himself a 'player'. Kim went to the middle of the gym.

She started off with a cheer, "Give me a S! *Clap clap* Give me an E! *Clap clap* Give me an A! *Clap clap* Give me a F! *Clap clap* Give me an O! *Clap clap* Give me a R! *Clap clap* Give me a D! *Clap clap* What does that spell? SEAFORD!" Then she did a triple roundoff, then 4 back handsprings in a row. I was amazed. Kim did a front walkover, then a back walkover. She started doing tick tock (A/N It's a front walkover, then back, then over and over again). Kim ran to right side of the gym and walked back to the middle while doing a bridge. Everyone clapped except for Donna, Carrie, and Megan. I don't hate Megan, it's just that, I don't have feelings for her. She formed a bow. Kim did a back flip, front flip, a back tuck, and 2 aerials. She jumped and landed on a split. A few minutes later of silence–except for Kim's breath- everyone clapped. Including me and the boys. Donna, Carrie, and Megan looked shocked. Kim smiled. She was beauti- I mean, her performance was beautiful even though, it was short. I looked over at Jerry and Milton. They looked shocked and amazed too.

Donna blew her whistle so loudly, it almost made my ears bleed. "Okay, girls. Everyone come here." The girls circled around her again. "Okay, raise your hand up if you don't want Kim to stay." Donna, Carrie, Megan, and 3 other girls raised up their hands. "People! Raise up your hand!" She ordered.

"Donna, remember, it's not your choice." Erika spoke up. She's not like Donna. The rest of the girls murmured in agreement.

"Okay. Raise your hand up if you want Kim to stay." Erika, Grace, Kelsey, Jerry, Milton, and 16 girls raised our hand up. I raised my hand up too. Megan gave me a glare. I just shrugged. Donna's face looked like a tomato. "Fine. Kim can stay. But this is your last warning, Crawford." Donna finished.

Megan walked over to Kim. I stood behind a bleacher to hear their conversation.

"Just to let you know, Jack, is mine. So, back off!" Megan yelled. The other cheerleaders were looking at them. Except for Carrie, who was busy with something. Kim scoffed.

"Yeah right. Just because your going to the dance with him and you kissed Jack, doesn't mean your dating him!" Kim yelled back. I'm wondering if Kim likes me. Well, she confessed it earlier today.

Megan put one arm on her hip. "Jack likes me way better than you. I know everything about him!" No she doesn't. She doesn't know 17 things about me. Only Kim does.

"Really? Why don't you tell me what his fear is, and what he hates." Kim asked. Megan hesitated.

"Uhh…he's afraid of…spiders…no, it's heights!" Megan started. Kim rolled her eyes. It's clowns! "And he hates…uhh… you?" Donna snickered loudly. Kim shot Donna a death glare. I hate blue cheese!

"Okay. Number one, he's scared of clowns. Second, he hates blue cheese, idiot! And how do you know that Jack likes you back?" Kim exclaimed. Megan rolled her eyes. This is my cue. When nobody was looking, I walked to Kim and Megan.

"Kim, what's going on?" I asked as if I hadn't heard anything. Megan batted her eyelashes to make me go on her side.

"Well, Megan here, thinks you like her back and she thinks she knows everything about you." Kim scoffed again. Megan pulled me by my arm and made me beside her.

"Jack likes me because he likes my kisses." Eww! No, I don't! But then, Megan kissed me. Again. Kim gasped. I tried to pull away. She was trying to deepen the kiss. I can't pull away. Everyone was ooh-ing and ahh-ing except for Kim. Who was crying. I finally pulled away.

"What the hell, Megan?" I asked. Megan looked scared. "I don't like you and I never will! That was when we were little! Can't you get over the fact that I don't like you!" I yelled. Everyone looked scared. Including Kim. "And finally, I'm not taking you to the dance!" Megan gulped. Then, she finally walked away.

"Okay, practise is cancelled today!" Donna declared. I waited for everyone –except for the gang- to leave which took forever! I walked over to Kim.

"Are you okay?" I asked calmly to Kim. She nodded. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." She answered while sniffing. We walked over to Jerry, Milton, Grace, Kelsey, and Eddie who just arrived. Suddenly, everyone started talking.

"What just happened?" Kelsey asked.

"Megan just got owned!" Grace exclaimed.

"Where's Julie?" asked Milton while looking around.

"Why did you dump her, man?" Jerry said.

"I'm gonna make my move on her." Eddie is trying to be a player.

"SHUT UP!" Kim screamed. Everyone became quiet. "First of all, I just had an argument with Megan. Second, yes she just got owned. Third, maybe in the library." She finished.

"Thanks Kim, I'll go look for her." Milton walked away. We waved at him and he waved back.

I started, "Fourth, I dumped her because she's the worst girl I've ever met, besides Donna. And Fifth, go ahead, I don't care." Jerry shrugged and Eddie smiled.

"I'm going home." Jerry said. "You wanna walk with me?" He asked Eddie. Eddie nodded. We said goodbye to them.

"We're going to the mall." Kelsey squealed. "You want to come with us, Kimmy?" Kim shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll just be at home. Meet you at the dojo!" Kim said. We said goodbye to them.

Kim and I sat on the bench. I spoke up, "So, you want to go home now?"

Kim nodded. "But what about Megan?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Let's just go." Kim nodded. "But first, tell me if what you said earlier was true." She hesitated.

**Was it good? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, I have decided to continue "Is This Love At First Sight?: A Jack and Kim Love Story" in June or July. I'm way more interested in this story. Could I get up to 30 reviews? Thanks! Peaaace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rings and Jack Being Shirtles

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 5: Rings and Jack Being Shirtless**

**Hey peepz, here's another update of Admit Your Feelings! I'm really sorry for not updating :( How was your Mother's Day? Mine was great!**

**Confused? PM me :D**

**Goal: To write a story with 100 chappies (I got the idea from a Kick writer)**

**Hint: There's a lot of Kick moments here *Squeals* !**

**Disclaimer: (Kim will do it)**

**Me: KIM!**

**Kim: Yeah?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Kim: What's the magic word?**

**Me: Please?**

**Kim: Nope.**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Kim: Nope.**

**29 tries later…**

**Me: Pretty x28 please?**

**Kim: *Starts to get annoyed* Fine. I'll do it!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Kim: Bella does not own anything except for her OC Megan, and Carrie. There! Happy now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kim's POV**

I hesitated at the moment when Jack asked that question. Should I say it was true? Or should I say it wasn't true?

"I mean, I like you as a friend…err, best friend." I blurted out. Jack looked disappointed. Look what you've done, Kim, I thought. "Let me change first." Jack slowly nodded. I walked into the girls' locker room and I saw a blonde in a messy ponytail. I sighed. Does Jack like me back? No, probably not.

I quickly changed into white jean short shorts, a flowy blue tank top, and my blue Converse. I let my hair loose and brushed it. When I came back, Jack was sitting on the bleachers using his iPhone5. I tiptoed over to him.

I waved my hands in front of him, "Hello?" He looked up and stared at me. Oh god. My cleavage spot was sort of showing. "Stop it." I said. He immediately went back to reality.

"Sorry. Want to go to Falafel Phil's before we go to the dojo?" He asked hopefully. I knew, I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I answered. Jack looked happier.

**-Line Break: Falafel Phil's-**

Jack and I just entered Falafel Phil's. Phil was serving people their foods while singing off-tune.

"Hello, Jack, and Kim." He greeted with his distinctive accent. We smiled. I pointed out an empty booth in the corner and Jack nodded. By the time we got there, Phil was ready to take our orders.

"Could we have 10 falafel balls?" Jack asked. "Kim, you want a Coke?" I nodded my head. "And two Cokes please."

Phil wrote our orders down and said, "Do you want to come to my sister's Birthday party on Saturday?"

I thought for a moment, "I would love to come. Jack, what about you?"

"Sure, why not?" He answered.

"Yaay! But, the theme is Couples' Night, so you two will have to go as a couple." Jack and I looked at each other. I widened my eyes. "Is that alright?"

I gulped, "Yeah. It is." Jack nodded his head as if to agree.

"Okay, well I will come back with your order. And the party is at three o'clock in my house. Tell your friends!" Phil walked away to get our orders.

Jack and I sat in silence –not including other people- for a minute. Then, he spoke up, "So, uhh Kim. I'll pick you up at 2:30 at your house."

"Okay." I blushed.

"Anyways, congratulations on staying on the cheerleading squad."

"Thanks. Who are you going to the Valentine dance to?" I wish I could go with him.

"I don't know." YES! Why are you happy? He might ask me! In your dreams, conscience. "What about you?"

"I have nobody to go with." I said sadly.

Jack's face lightened up like a Christmas tree, "I have an idea!" He left to go inside the kitchen. Then, Jack came back with a ring on a falafel ball. I giggled. "Kim, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to." I answered. He gave me the ring. It said, "The truth is the best". Then, Jack ate the falafel ball. Once again, I giggled. I put in on my Ring Finger.

"This is a promise ring. I promise I will never leave you. I promise I will never hurt you." He said.

"Thanks." I replied. It was gorgeous. The ring was silver and it didn't look like plastic.

Phil came back with our orders, "Here you go, my lovebirds." He placed it on the table.

"We are not lovebirds!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fine…Let me call you…My birds!" He said in a sing-song way.

I rolled my eyes, "No offence Phil but, your kind of dumb."

"So true." Jack added. He opened his Coke can.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "I get that a lot." He started to walk away while singing, "Jack and Kim sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-! First comes marriage, then comes love, then comes a baby, in a carriage!" off-tune.

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "One day, he will learn that it's love first, then marriage."

"Yeah. Come on Kim. Let's eat." Jack already ate 3 falafel balls.

"Save some for me!" I said sarcastically. The falafel balls were good, but not my type.

Jack rolled his eyes, "But, I'm a hungry teenage boy, Kimmy." He is the only one who is allowed to call me Kimmy.

"Fine." I only ate 4 falafel balls and Jack ate the rest. I realized that I never opened my Coke, so I did.

When we were done, I asked, "Could you tell me more about you and Megan? In 2nd grade?"

Jack nodded, "Okay. Well, I got jealous right?" I nodded. "So, I tried to make you jealous by hanging out with Megan for 2 months, and it didn't work." I smiled. "After you talked to me for the first time in 2 months, Megan confessed that she liked me. As in like like. I thought that she was kidding but she wasn't. I mean, come on, we were 7 years old. After a week, I started to like her, and I also confessed it but, I didn't really mean it. She thought I like liked, her. I only liked her as a friend. So, I began hanging out with you again, and she left in 4th grade." Jack finished.

"Okay," I checked the time, 4:03PM. I widened my eyes, "Jack! We're going to be late for practise!"

"Oh, crap. You go ahead, I'll pay." He said. I nodded my head.

I went inside to see Milton losing to Jerry by sparring, Eddie punching a dummy, and Rudy in his office, shouting.

"Hey guys." I waved to them. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie stopped doing what they were doing.

"Hi, Kim." They waved back. Rudy was still shouting.

"Where's Jack?" Milton asked.

"Oh, he's paying for our meal from Falafel Phil's." I answered for them.

"Oooh, you went on a date!" Jerry exclaimed. I shot him a glare. He stopped.

"You ate! Without me? Some friends you are." Eddie said. He loves food.

"Whatever. Where are the girls?" I asked them.

"Yo, their still at the mall. They said they can't make it." Jerry replied.

Jack bursted through the doors, "Sorry, I'm late."

We all turned to him, "It's okay, man. Anyways, I heard you went on a date with Kim…" Jerry stole Jack to the changing room. I rolled my eyes.

Rudy finally stopped shouting and went outside, "Guess what? Wait- where is Jack and Jerry?" He asked.

"Jerry stole Jack away from us because Jack and Kim went on a date!" Eddie said. "And they ate without me!"

"For the last time, it wasn'-" I got cut off by Rudy.

"You went on a date with Jack!? Kick prevails!" He squealed like a little girl.

I rolled my eyes and went to change into my GI.

Sheesh, can't people understand we weren't on a date!

I finished changing and walked to Jack's locker room. I knocked on the door softly but it pushed open a little bit and- oh my god. There was Jack shirtless and trying to find his belt. His beautiful 6-pack. Those abs and muscles just make me want to ki- what am I saying? I realized Jack caught me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily while smirking. Yes, yes I do.

I crossed my arms, "Nah, just put on your GI."

Jack chuckled and finally put on his GI, "Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." He took a step towards me so we were face-to-face. "Jerry told me that you, have a wittle crush on me." He finished.

I blushed a deep red, "Well, it's not true."

"We'll see about that." Jack smirked once again. I shook my head and smiled. We both walked back inside.

See, you like him!

Conscience, please get away.

Nope, not until you admit that you like Jack.

I don't like Jack!

Oh well, *Conscience starts to hum*

Fine, I like Jack!

Aha! I knew it! Nanananananaaa.

Whatever, will you get away now?

*Sigh* Fine. Conscience has signed off.

Yess!

I had a little fight with my conscience. Thank goodness it's finished…

"Okay, guys," Rudy started. I gave him a death glare, "and gals, as I was saying, GUESS WHAT?" Nobody said 'What?', "Whatever. On Spring Break, which is 2 weeks from now, we are staying in Miami for a month because we have 4 tournaments. One is the Sensei-Student Tournament. Another is Best Student Tournament which Jack will compete in. The next 2 are just normal but it's Battle Of The Dojos in the whole world. So, we are going to start working hard now!" Rudy paused. "Well? What are you waiting for? Spar!"

We all scurried to our partners and positions. Jack was my partner so, we were more intense then the others. Eddie, was trying to nail a Bo Staff routine but, eventually failed.

"You ready, Kimmy?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Get on your hard mode." I answered.

"B-but, I'm going to hurt you a lot." He muttered.

"Oh, so Jackie likes me, huh?" I asked cockily.

"In your dreams, Kimmy. And fine but, don't blame me if you have to go to the hospital." He decided.

I pumped my fist in the air, "Let's do this!" We got in our fighting positions.

I hope, I won't get to the hospital. Good luck, Jack.

**There you go! Chapter 5 of AYF (Admit Your Feelings).**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Say you liked it!**

**Anyways, thanks for getting me like, 1O reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**At least, Megan and Donna weren't in this chapter. Isn't it good? Lol.**

**I've been reading Living With The Brewers (I forgot the Author's name) and that story deserves a massive shoutout! Go read it!**

**My Sites:**

**Instagram: heyitzbellaa**

**Twitter: heyitzbella**

**Go follow me!**

**Soooo, another 1O reviews? Pleaase? Oh well.**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Good News

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 5: Good News**

**Heyya people! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! Exams are killing me! I'm getting out of school on June 16th which leaves 3 weeks left, WOOHOO! Anyways, I give you permission to kill me for not updating. But, I'm half way to be dead because of my horrible EXAMS and FINALS! Important A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Really? For the last time, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! And other stuff I mention like, iPhone5, etc.**

**Jack's POV**

Okay. Kim and I just started our spar. It was like a dance routine. I threw a punch, she dodges it. Kim tries to kick me, but I punched her. She punched me, I dragon kicked her. This went on for a while until she got distracted so I flipped her. Kim landed on her back really hard.

I pumped my fist in the air and heard an ear piercing, "Yes!" Milton was beaten up by Jerry and he's been lying down on the mats for a pretty long time. Ouch! I thought.

Kim tried to sit but, she failed. I suddenly felt bad, "I'm really sorry, Kim! Y-you told me to go on my hard mode!" I apologized. Kim nodded slowly, "Here, let me help you." I held out my left hand for her to hold. She held it and I pulled her up.

"It's okay, Jack. I shouldn't have told you to do that." Kim bit her lip. "Besides, who could beat you?"

I chuckled, "But still, I'm sorry." I hugged her. She smelled like cherry.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up." Rudy interrupted. Kim and I let go quickly. "Jack, go work on the Bo Staff routine you've been working on for months." I nodded, "And Kim, just spar with Eddie. He needs to practice a lot."

Kim and I went to our places. I grabbed a Bo Staff and started practicing. While I was nailing my routine, Rudy was shouting again. Probably another crisis. After half an hour of hard practising, Rudy called us.

I looked for Kim and asked her, "What do you think Rudy wants to tell us?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. It's Rudy. He's unexpected."

"Yeah, your right." I chuckled.

We got into his office which is now covered with posters saying,

"Ultimate Battle of the Dojos in Miami, Florida!

Scheduled at 3:15pm on Saturday, March 8, 2013.

Dojos including-"

Wait, what?We don't get out of school for Spring Break until March 14…oh well.

"Hey guys. Listen, remember how I said the tournament was on Spring Break? Well, they rescheduled it to March 8, and we have," Rudy started counting his fingers, "3 weeks to practice! We need to make our routines perfect! So, I just finished convincing your teachers to let you guys out early for Spring Break."

Everybody had a huge grin on their face. Kim's was definitely the best.

**Kim's POV**

When I heard we were out early for Spring Break, I just broke into a huge smile. I looked over at Jack and he had an amazing smile.

Jerry's smile faded, "Wait, why are we smiling?" Typical Jerry Martinez.

"We're smiling because we get out of school early for Spring Break." I explained. He nodded his head to say yes, but I know he still doesn't understand.

Rudy continued, "Wait! I'm not finished yet. You get out next Monday and on Wednesday, we will leave Seaford to practice at Miami. They are waiting for us over there. We get to stay at a 5-star hotel and we get to practice at their dojo which is called Miami Mambas' Home for a week. Weird name, right? We are staying there for a month since it's February 17 right now. I also talked to your parents about it and they agree to let you come to Miami. Well, that's it. You guys can go home now."

Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, and I turned to leave until Rudy yelled, "Thanks for practising hard, kids!" I chuckled, classic Rudy. We all changed and went out the doors.

"Yo Milton and Eddie, you want to go to Falafel Phil's? Jack and Kim can't come with us since they already HAD A DATE!" Jerry yelled the last part. I swear, I was blushing like a tomato. I turned to Jack and saw he had a pinch of pink on his cheek.

"Sure. But, what will Jack and Kim do?" Milton asked.

"Ooh! I know! They'll go to Jack's house and make-" I gave Eddie the famous Kim Crawford glare since I knew what he was going to say, make out, "I mean make…uhh…lanterns? O-or do some h-homework?" Eddie stuttered. "And, I'll come, Jerry."

We said our goodbyes to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Jack and I stayed seated on a bench, in silence.

Finally, I broke the moment, "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Jack turned around and looked at me. "I don't know. Want to come to my house to do some homework like Eddie said? Like the report on another person?" He asked while fidgeting with his watch.

"I guess. Let me ask my mom first." I took out my iPhone5 and called my mom. Jack was on his iPhone5 too and texting…Megan!? My eyes widened but my mom answered.

_**Phone Conversation: Kim/Italics Kim's mom/Bold**_

**Hi sweetie! How are you?**

_I'm fine, mom. I heard that you allowed me to go to Miami with the guys._

**Yup. It took Rudy a pretty long time to convince me for you to go on a month trip with 5 of them! And only guys!**

_*Chuckle* Yeah. Anyways, can I go to Jack's house? We have to do a report on someone else we know and Jack and I are writing about each other._

**Hmm, *Pauses for a few seconds* okay. Just be back before we play Monopoly which is at 8:00pm. It's 5:13pm right now.**

_Oh right, it's Monopoly Monday. Well, thanks mom! See you!_

**Love you, Kimmybell!**

_MOM!*Whisper* Love you too…_

_**End of Phone Conversation.**_

"She said okay, Jack." I said as I turned off my iPhone5. But, Jack didn't listen because he was still texting Megan… "Jack, Jack! JACK!" I screamed into his ear.

Jack looked up and quickly hid his iPhone5, "Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"My mom said I could come over to your house, and who were you texting?" I shot back.

Jack froze and muttered a soft, "Shit." Then he went back to me. "Uhh…I was texting…Jerry-no my mom." He stuttered.

"Really?" I slid in closer to him.

"Yes."

"Then why did I see the name 'Megan' huh? Answer me, Jack!" I probably shouted the last part because he froze again.

"Umm…My moms' name is…Megan?"

"I'm not stupid, Jack. I know you were texting Megan."

"So? Are you jealous, Kimmy?"

I blushed, "What? No, you think I am-"

Jack interrupted by smashing his lips against mine. I got surprise but, kissed back after a few seconds. Jack started to deepen the kiss which made me kiss him harder. Our lips moved in sync. Jack stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, not stopping the kiss. His hands traveled to my back, tickling me. After 2 heated minutes, I pulled away first.

"What…does…this make…us?" I asked while catching my breath.

Jack shrugged and let me off of him, "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, okay." I said, sad that he didn't ask me out.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be honest. I do like you." Those words just shocked me. He-he likes me?

"Really?" I said, still shocked.

"No, I don't like you." Huh? "I love you! I mean, ever since that day when I caught your apple, I knew you were the one for me. You had the most beautiful golden hair ever. Your beauty caught my eyes, everytime we made eye contact. You're sweet, nice, vicious, beautiful, humorous and way more. I-I just can't live without you. It's fine if you don't feel the same way." Jack confessed.

"Well, the truth is, I love you too. I mean, your two moles are too cute!" I blushed.

Jack blushed too, "Well, if we feel the same way…Will you go out with me?" He finally asked! Yes!

"I'd love too." I answered. And the next thing you know, we were making out on the mats of the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

**TADA! I finally made Kick prevail! Lol. Was it too soon? Did I make it too early? Tell me! Anyways, to the important stuff, I MIGHT delete Is This Love at First Sight?: A Jack and Kim love story since I lost interest. Can I get to 50 reviews? Please? Well, review, favourite, follow, share, I don't care. Just help me get to 50 or more reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chillin at Home

**Admit Your Feelings**

**Chapter 7 : Chillin at Hone**

**Hey everybody welcome to the first chapter that I made of admit your feelings I hope I will get 100 chappies**

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe I finnaly go out with Kim.

She is so pretty, sweet, amazing, and just good at everything she does.

I wanted to ask her somewhere but where not to big but not to small... I now where to take her.

Me and Kim just finished making out on the dojo floor.

"Hey Kim" I said while getting off the floor.

"Yeah" Kim said as she was getting of off me.

"You wanna go um to my um house" I said slightly nervous.

I really hope she says yes or thinks it's enough but I'm just not sure.

"Jack I would love too lets go" Kim said.

Yes she said yes but it's just my house.

We left out of the dojo and know we are walking hands interwined towards my house in comfortable scilence untill Kim broke.

"Jack why were you texting Meagen" Kim said to me.

Shit I forgot all about that.

"Kim I'll be honest with you She asked me back to the dance but I said no and she started talking about reasons you were imperfect but then I started saying reasons why you were perfect which is why I wouldn't let you see the conversation and I looked at you and had the urge to just kiss you so i did" I said hoping Kim would believe that.

yes that was true but she might say it wasn't.

She stared at me for a while oh no she wasn't believeing it.

"Really Jack that is really happened" Kim said.

I was getting scared I was about to say something when Kim beat me to it.

"Thats so sweet Jack" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I did the same on her waist.

After we released eachother we walked untill we got to my house.

I took my keys an opened the door and being a gentleman let Kim in first.

Kim took her shoes of and I did to leaving them by the door.

"So Kimmy what you wanna do" I said.

"I don't know how about we play a game called 'What You Know About Me'

"That sounds fun good thing I know how to play it it is so si-" I said but Kim interjected me

"You don't know how to play at all do you" Kim said.

"No not a bit" I said deafeted.

"Basically we take turns asking questions about ourselves like birthday and favorite things and the other person answers it" Kim said.

"Oh thats simple you go first" I said.

"Alright whats my favorite movie" Kim asked.

"Hmm easy Monster's university" I replied.

"Yep your turn" Kim said.

"Ok umm What is natural hair colour" I asked.

"Brown because you don't want to put 'damaging dyes in your hair our as you call it flowing mane" Kim said.

"Your right and thank you for using the technical term of my hair flowing mane" I said and Kim rolled her eyes while I smirked.

"Anyway it's my turn hmmm aha what my biggest fear" Kim asked while smirking.

"Easy Lighting" I replied.

Kim was about to say something when I beat her to it.

"No wait Tarantulas" I said.

"Dang it thats right" Kim said deafeted. **[remember that hint hint wink wink]**

"Ok my turn what is my mom's maiden name" I asked.

"Waters" Kim said.

"Seriously how did you know that" I asked suprised.

"Your mom told me" Kim said.

"Okay we basically know everthing about each other and it is getting late so I'm leaving bye Jack" Kim said.

"Bye" I said.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Kim took her stuff and left.

I went upstairs in my room and after a while mom was back from work.

She is a nurse.

"Jack you here" My mom yelled.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep" I yelled back.

"Ok" my mom yelled back.

I fell asleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow at school

**So what you think you can PM me or review whatever you want FRF [Follow Review Favorite]**


	8. Writer's Block

**Admit your Feelings**

**Writer's Block**

**Readers I'm not even going to lie but I have literally no idea what to write so if you got something to sugest that makes sense (No Tragedy) other than that any suggestions are welcomed cause I really have nothing to write about and I really want to update this story thank you for your time**


	9. Goodbye

**Sorry**

**Hey guy's im ryan one of Jacob's friends he is the author. Also jacob is no longer with us he died yesterday due to a tapeworm living in his body it attacked his intestineis releasing waste into his body so thats it not much to say no more updating he is gone but he worte brfore he died this, Thank you all the reviewers followeres favoriters and veiwers you all gave me courage to move on and keep writing. **


End file.
